


Let Lips Do As Hands Do

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actually maybe there's kinda a self-continued kinda-plot, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, They smoke a joint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the new kid with a cloud of rumors trailing behind him. Eren is curious (and maybe a bit attracted), especially when Levi's locker ends up being the one above his.</p><p>[Almost a shameless rip-off of 10 Things I Hate About You but then it just turned into porn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Lips Do As Hands Do

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'm exhausted, I have an exam tomorrow. **I'm not editing this** so hopefully it makes sense. I feel like I set a low bar for the Ereri Weekly One-Shots since I was drunk when I wrote Cheesecake but we'll see.
> 
> The Shakespeare reference is obvious, but try and catch the Brick reference. If you do then I will owe you internet cookies.
> 
> [Original prompt came from bfketh and it really deserves a multi-chap but that's kinda the point of the Weekly One-Shots, taking a prompt for a long thing and making it a small(ish) thing]

Have you seen the new kid?

Did you see him yet?

Do you know anything about him?

 

I heard he got expelled from his old school for setting the chem lab on fire.

Wrong, he beat a kid into a coma in military school.

Well I heard that his dad’s a mafia boss.

Yeah, and there’s a hit out on his dad so he sent his son away.

He transferred after getting caught with weed in his locker.

Nuh-uh. He got arrested for coke possession.

I heard it was heroin.

I overheard my gram’s friend saying that he killed a man.

He looks like he might have.

 

“Sooo… have you seen the new guy?”

“ _Eren_. Not you too.”

“What?”

“Everybody’s been asking Armin about him since that Leon kid sat in front of him.”

“Levi.”

“Whatever. He’s a midget.”

“Mikasa, that’s mean!”

“He’s shorter than me.”

“Seriously? How is _anyone_ shorter than you?”

“Rude much?”

“I’m sorry, I meant _vertically challenged_.”

“Thank you, Eren.”

“So are you going to tell me about him?”

“He’s short and he constantly looks pissed off. That’s really it. Oh and he doesn’t seem to have a last name? The teacher didn’t read one off and he didn’t offer one up.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah.”

“….anything else?”

“I’ve told you the only _facts_ that I know. You’ve been hearing the crazy rumors.”

“I overheard Mina and Hannah talking with Franz about him.”

“ _Mikasa you need to tell me._ ”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“But _Mikasa_.”

“I get half of the next batch of cookies your mom makes.”

“What!?”

“Take it or leave it.”

“Fine. Deal. Tell me.”

“They said that he was arrested for dealing meth and heroin at his old school and he got kicked out because he shanked a guy who owed him money.”

“That actually sounds… potentially half true?”

“Yeah, the first bit sounds halfway plausible. I don’t know about the stabbing someone though. That seems like a fabrication.”

“What he said.”

“Eren, why are you so curious?”

“They kinda gave him the locker above mine because the Jackson twins moved. I was really hoping that I would be able to take the top locker, I hate having to squat down to get my books.”

“Well I doubt shorty could reach the top one even if he tried.”

“ _Mikasa._ ”

“ _Eren._ ”

 

Eren was squatting down getting books out of his locker while trying to not get kicked in the head by the girl with the top locker next to his when the mysterious transfer student showed up as she was leaving. The lock on his locker was at eye level for him and Eren watched as he stretched upwards on his tip toes and reached his arm out to grab a book from the bit of shelf at the top. His shirt rode up and Eren got a very nice view of pale skin stretched across a toned stomach. He looked away before the other boy caught him staring.

“Um… hi, I’m Eren!” He stood up and extended a hand and a sunny smile at the other boy. The cold and disaffected glare that he received in return made him physically recoil and he let his hand fall. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to switch lockers? You’d be able to reach everything that way and you wouldn’t have to stand on your toes to get the stuff at the top.”

The other boy stared at him a little longer, arching an eyebrow and brushing his dark hair away from his face with a pale hand.

“Sorry, but you’re definitely a bottom. No way in hell am I swapping.”

“H-huh?” Eren’s eyes had gone wide and his mouth gaped open as he put his hands up in a manner that was simultaneously defensive and conciliatory. “I’m not – I’m sorry for even asking if you don’t want to switch that’s fine!”

The cocky smirk he got in return caused Eren to shut his mouth and squirm under the evaluating stare of the other boy. Eren flinched when he slammed the locker closed and made to turn away.

“Wait! You’re Levi, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Levi started walking away.

“I’m Eren Jaeger!”

Levi raised his hand up in acknowledgement but didn’t turn back as he continued to walk away.

________

He ended up being in Eren’s literature class.

Not that he knew it until halfway through the period when he showed up smelling like cigarette smoke and rich wet leather; his leather messenger bag damp from the rain outside. The teacher raised their eyebrows at his sudden appearance but did nothing more than point at the empty seat in the back of the classroom next to Eren indicating that he should sit there. It was a wordless exchange that further cemented the rumors about Levi’s presumed delinquency and the laundry list of reasons that he might have ended up at their school halfway through his senior year. _See? Even teachers are afraid to say anything to him._

The teacher called their attention back to the front of the room.

“Hey Levi, if you don’t have your book you can look on with me.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“But you don’t have your –”

“I said I’m fine, didn’t I?” Levi turned his head to glare at him and then faced forward again to stare blankly ahead.

“But –!”

“Jaeger, what conversation could be so interesting to keep you from reading Shakespeare?”

“Levi doesn’t have his book sir. I was telling him that he could share with me.”

“And I told him that I don’t fucking want to.”

The teacher looked at them completely before recovering his composure and looking at Levi.

“You know that you need to read to pass the tests and that you have to pass the tests in order to graduate, yes? So please look on with Jaeger. We’re in Act 3, Scene 1: Mercutio and Tybalt’s fight wherein Mercutio accuses Romeo of going soft and he is driven to – where are you going?”

Levi had stood up while their teacher was talking and was picking up his bag and getting ready to leave.

“I make shit and dick jokes and I get sent to the office, some old man with a giant ruff on his neck gets called a literary great. Fuck this shit.”

He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom trailing the scent of cigarettes and leather behind him. The teacher simply watched as he opened the door and walked out. The class stayed in frozen silence for a moment longer before he collected himself and began to speak again.

“Who wants to read Tybalt’s lines?”

Everyone’s attention was back forward except for Eren who stared out the door even though Levi was no longer visible.

________

He didn’t see him for the rest of the day or the next day either. He heard the rumors running around about Levi and how he killed a man just for the fun of it and how he was a heroin addict and a thug, muscle for a local gang, the son of a hit man, no _he_ was a hit man. Eren was pretty sure that what Mikasa had overheard yesterday was probably closest to the truth, if only because it was the least ridiculous sounding at its core.

 _Maybe he was expelled for selling drugs on school property or maybe just having them in general? What if he just_ moved _here? Something completely innocuous, just that his mom or dad got transferred here and he had to suck it up and move here part way through senior year. That’s really gotta suck… leaving all your friends behind right at the end of high school._

He was lingering in the hall getting books out of his locker and hoping to bump into Levi before the second bell. The first was about to go off and he knew he only had a few minutes after that before the second bell went off and he was late to homeroom; most people were heading to class and the hallways were crowded. He saw Levi strolling down the hallway, not needing to push past anyone as everyone gave him a wide berth and averted their eyes, whispers trailed in his wake. Levi walked up next to Eren and began to fiddle with his lock to get his books. The first bell went off and everyone scattered out of the hallway, not wanting to get a late slip. Eren stayed where he was, leaning slightly against the lockers and staring at Levi. Very shortly they were the only ones left in the hall.

“You’re not afraid of me, are you?”

“Why would I be?”

“Almost everyone else here is.”

“Well you don’t scare me.”

Levi turned to fully face him and gave him a look that trailed across his body. Eren couldn’t tell if it was simply curiosity or something else.

“You’re cute.”

_Okay, that would be ‘something else’ right there._

Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that the second bell had gone off but he was still trying to process Levi telling him that he was cute.

“Um, thanks?”

“Sounds like we missed the bell.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s your first class?”

“History. Yours?”

“Physics, which I will never use in my life ever.” He let a lazy and seductive look settle on Eren. “What do you say to making some history of our own?”

At this point Eren was fairly certain that his brain had short circuited and this wasn’t really happening right now.

“Do you know how to leave the building?” _Is that me? Is that my voice?_

“Yeah, I slipped out the side by the gym. You’ve been here for four years, do you really not know this shit?”

“There’s a camera there. The doors over by the dumpsters don’t have cameras, you can come and go as much as you want from there.” _Yes, that is actually my voice. I am actually telling a potential murderer how to get in and out of the building._

“You’re alright kid. Lead on.”

“Promise me one thing?”

“What? If we get caught I “dragged you along against your will” or some shit?” Levi snorted and they walked quietly through the abandoned hallways.

“No, I was gonna say give me a fucking cigarette when we’re out.”

“Bullshit. You don’t smoke.”

“I do when I’m stressed and right now with Brzenska’s test coming up I’m fucking stressed. _And_ Mikasa took them last night and chucked them in the trash so I’m kind of going crazy here.”

“Sorry, I don’t smoke cigarettes.”

“Now it’s my turn to call bullshit. You smelled like smoke yesterday.”

“My friend smokes, I don’t. Do you know how badly tar fucks up your lungs?”

“Yes, I enjoy committing socially accepted suicide.”

“Cute little line there.”

“Okay, keep quiet. Sometimes a custodian will come out if they hear something in the hallway here.”

They walked silently through the hallway, Eren ahead of Levi and occasionally twisted his head to make sure nobody was going to walk out of one of the doors in the maintenance hallway.

 

They resumed talking again once they were out of the building and halfway across the parking lot.

Eren did a double-take as saw Levi light a cigarette.

“You asshole. I thought you don’t smoke.”

“I don’t smoke _cigarettes_.”

“Oh um… so I guess a little bit of the rumors are true?”

“What do you mean?”

“People talk about you. They say you’re a drug addict or that you were expelled from your old school for selling drugs. That you’re the son of a mob boss or that you killed someone. Rumors like that.”

“And me smoking some weed makes those true?”

“I guess a little bit yeah? Why are you here anyway? We’re already past midterms and it’s your senior year.”

“You seriously want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“My mom got sick and I got shipped off to live with my shitty uncle all last year and the first part of this year. I was – and still am – disillusioned with this school bullshit so I got in trouble a lot and my uncle took off a few months ago. A family friend dropped by around the end of January and told me I was coming with him and going to school here and I had no say in it unless I wanted to get kicked to the curb. That’s really it.”

“How are you planning on graduating if you don’t show up for classes?”

“I really couldn’t care less right now. It really sucks to leave all your friends almost a thousand miles away. Two of my friends visited me the other day, but were only here for a little bit. They left yesterday afternoon so I cut classes to go see them off. Farlan’s the one who smokes cigarettes. Other shit too, but not if he’s driving. Especially not with Isabel in the car.”

“Oh. That was… a lot more than I expected you to say.”

“What do you mean?”

“You seem really closed off. Like you don’t want to talk to people.”

“I don’t want to talk to people who don’t want to actually talk to me.”

Eren nodded slowly and Levi held offered the joint to him.

“Ever smoked before?”

“Once and it was a shit show. I freaked out and went almost catatonic. Never again.”

“Okay.”

 

They ended up at the house where Levi was living; he refused to call it home. Somewhere in the middle of endless rounds of Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros. they ended up sharing a joint, baking cookies, and attempting to play charades – Eren’s suggestion.

“I feel like I’m ten years old again.”

“Pretty much.”

They were sprawled out on the floor on the ancient but comfy shag carpet. Levi claimed that he was only laying on the “disgusting dust trap” because Eren had pulled him down and caused him to hurt his knee.

“Hey Levi?”

“What?”

“I still can’t feel my legs too good.”

“Give it another hour. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just weird. I know my legs are there but I can’t feel them completely.”

“Way to be a walking stereotype. _I can’t feel my legs, man!_ ”

“Fuck off.”

Eren let himself get carried away in the swells of silence, allowing the humming sound from the heater to buoy him up and cradled in the plush of thirty-five year-old shag carpeting. He felt at peace.

“Hey, Eren?”

“Mmm… yeah?”

“Are you a bottom or was I off the mark?”

“ _Excuse me!?_ ”

“I made a joke the other day that you could have the top locker be –”

“Yeah, I know _that_. Just why are you asking now?”

“I told you that you’re cute and I’m horny. Are you?”

“What makes you even think that I’m into dudes?”

“Looking at you, I don’t think you’re _into_ any dudes.”

“Shut up, I’m being serious. I am, but how did you figure it out? I’ve known you for pretty much only the last few hours.”

“You were checking me out the other day when you asked to switch lockers. And apparently you’re so oblivious that you can’t tell when someone is checking you out or even telling you that you’re attractive.”

“You called me _cute_. That’s not exactly the same as telling someone that they’re hot.”

“Fine. Your arms are fucking gorgeous and it annoys me that you push your shirtsleeves up because then I have to look at your damn forearms and they are sexy as hell.”

“Oh. Well if we’re doing this then I guess I have to tell you that from what I’ve seen of your abs, they’re pretty gorgeous too.”

Levi shifted a bit closer to him and Eren did the same until their faces almost met. Two sets of mischievous eyes met and Eren’s mouth quirked into a cocky grin while Levi’s mouth twisted into a smirk. Levi moved first, he started with an unexpectedly gentle kiss and pulled back the tiniest bit and Eren could feel Levi’s lips brush his own as he spoke.

“Is this okay?” His words were hushed.

“Yeah.” Eren’s own words were a breathy sigh.

Levi moved back in again with a more dominant kiss. It wasn’t spark or flame or passion; it was lazy and indolent and a little bit sloppy. It was slight tingling from waning THC, it was late-teens stubble, it was the hint of sweetness from chocolate chip cookies, it was bittersweet with endings and beginnings. There was nothing hurried as hands began to wander and fingers ran along curves and planes, touching skin and fiber alike. It wasn’t even hurried when the kiss became deeper or the touches more passionate. Even as they began to shed clothing there was no rush, no temporal press of immediacy. Layers were pulled off and allowed to fall away. Winter afternoon sunlight filtered in through the windows, cold and brittle yet soft with impending sunset. It was silent save breathing and the hum of the heater and painted a scene suspended in time.

Levi sitting up and straddling Eren, hands pushing up under his shirt to pull it over his head. Eren propping himself up on one arm and using the other to pull Levi back down into a kiss. Both bodies descending back to the floor as one. Now Eren’s hands traveling up Levi’s sides, touching and tracing muscles, moving around to his back to do the same before mimicking Levi’s earlier motions and pulling the shirt off over his head. Skin tingling from physical and chemical stimulation and hairs pricking up in the cool of the room and the tension of arousal they stared at each other with lazy grins to mirror their lazy movements. Hands continued to explore. Attention to one another’s bodies was paid in the touch of hands and of lips following the path marked by hands.

Levi’s lips followed the path of Eren’s neck up to his ear, he gently bit his ear and got a sharp gasp in response. He continued working the flesh along his neck with his teeth and smiling at each sound that Eren made. He was a bit too caught up in trying to figure out all of the noises that Eren was capable of making to immediately realize that Eren had already undone the top button of his pants and was now unzipping them as well.

“You little shit.” Levi’s voice was raspy.

“Not enjoying it?” Eren teased him and tried to keep the breathlessness out of his voice.

He ran his fingers along the skin where the top of his underwear met the pale skin of his torso, fingers dipping slightly underneath the waistband. Through it all they kept their eyes on one another; Eren watching Levi’s face for every sensation he allowed his face to portray, Levi watching Eren’s face as he explored and teased his body. An involuntary whine left Levi’s mouth when Eren finally pushed aside his underwear and started to touch his cock with skin on skin. He canted his hips and leaned into Eren’s too-gentle touch, all trailing fingers and soft caresses of his sac.

“Fuck. Eren. I swear to fucking god, touch me or I will end you.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of my own sexual frustration.”

“Well then.”

Levi sat up and sat back on his heels, still straddling Eren. Free of confinement, his cock stood erect and weeping precum. Combining that with the state of his clothing, flushed color of his skin and his toned physique, Eren would swear that Levi looked like some sort of debauched minor god. Eren’s brain had a mental stutter when Levi began to undo his pants and pull them down to reveal his own cock. His brain only caught up when Levi took him in hand and began to slowly stroke him. Eren groaned loudly and involuntarily as Levi stroked him, his head falling backwards and his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sensation of someone else’s intimate touches. He reached out to grasp Levi’s cock and they began to work in time, into a rhythm with one another. Eren could feel himself balancing on that precipice of torture and bliss when Levi released him. His own hand stilled on Levi.

“What the hell?” Eren’s voice was wrecked and breathless and there was nothing he could do to mask his uneven breathing. Levi bent down to him to whisper in his ear.

“Have not saints lips and holy palmers too? Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer…” Levi sat up slightly so that he could see his face. “Shall I let lips do what hands do?”

Eren was left staring up silently at Levi, at a complete loss for words or response. Levi moved close again to whisper in his ear.

“What did I say about Shakespeare? It’s all dick jokes.”

“But I think that line was about kissing.” He was trying and failing to glare at Levi as he moved downwards to leave kisses on his chest and stomach.

“I’m taking creative liberties.”

A kiss on the hip bone.

“A lot of liberties.”

Levi’s lips were soft and his mouth hot and wet and Eren found himself bucking up into Levi’s mouth as he moved to take more of him into his mouth. He heard the slight gagging cough that Levi made and felt an arm press across his hips and stomach, keeping him in place while Levi went to work with lips and tongue and hand. Levi was internally grinning as he listened to the other boy’s moans. Having brought him so close to that edge earlier it didn’t take particularly long for Levi to tip him over the precipice again. Eren’s sharp cries echoed through his mind as he swallowed the hot and bitter mess in his mouth. He only pulled away when Eren’s cries had become slightly pained and he was being physically pushed away. He stared at Eren, out of breath, glassy-eyed and blissed out with a dazed and stupid expression gracing his face.

“That was… it was… amazing.”

“Catch your breath before you talk. First time?”

“No. I mean, this is only my second blowjob in the history of ever and that first one. That one doesn’t even count anymore as far as I’m concerned. How the fuck are you so good at it?”

“Practice.”

“Oh. Um, yeah. That makes sense doesn’t it?” Something awkward had settled in the room between them. Eren could see that Levi was still hard but he wasn’t so much of an idiot as to think that he could just say ‘hey, you’re still hard want me to deal with that?’ A few moments ago it might have been awkward and funny, but right now there was a rising tension that he couldn’t dam up or ignore. He didn’t bother trying to express anything in words, he simply leaned towards Levi to kiss him again.

“You know, I did just use this mouth to suck you off.”

“Yeah. It’s a good mouth.”

Eren reached down to grasp Levi’s cock in his hand and began to move his hand up and down, pulling his foreskin up over his tip and dragging the foreskin back past the ridge of the head. He could feel – didn’t even need to see – that Levi was falling apart in his hands. He could feel the ragged breathing and feel the heated flush of over-stimulated flesh. He could feel the gasps of hot breath on his neck as Levi leaned his own head against Eren’s. He could feel the tension and the shuddering release as his orgasm tore through him, arcing his body and calling up sharp noises from deep in his throat.

Levi slumped against Eren and they both sunk down to the floor together. Fingers traced skin less in the previously exploratory way than in an appreciatory manner. They enjoyed the lazy touches that echoed the relaxed pace of the day. Levi curled up and let Eren hold him in his arms

“So what is this now?”

“Huh?”

“We snuck out together, came back to the Smith’s place, smoked together, played video games and made cookies… and you’re god awful at charades. What is this? Are we friends?”

“Yeah. And… more?”

“Friends and more?”

“I was just –”

“No, I like it.”

“Oh, okay then.”

Levi stood up and pulled up his pants again to refasten them and Eren followed suit. He grabbed a shirt and upon realizing that it wasn’t his he threw it at Eren’s face and bent to pick up his own. Eren chuckled as he pulled the shirt over his head.

“So what now?”

“Well the Smiths aren’t going to be home for another hour or two. I can think of a few things we can do in the meantime if you’re game.”

“Are those thing the ‘and more’ part of being friends and more?”

“Like I said, only if you want to.”

Eren drew him up into a kiss.

 

“Yeah, I want to.”


End file.
